desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Braddock
Season Four We were introduced to Jackson in the last scene of the season four finale, Free. We saw Susan kissing him instead of Mike. Season Five In You're Gonna Love Tomorrow, Susan’s in bed with Jackson; they’ve just finished amazing sex. And now she wants him to go. He wants to spend the night, meet her friends, meet her son. . . they’ve been having sex for four months, but that’s all Susan wants. Susan comes home to find Jackson would rather have sex than continue painting her house. She’s game, but when Lynette comes in and wants to talk about Tom and the twins, Jackson has to hide outside til she leaves. (Bob and Lee see Jackson and capture the moment on film.) When they’re finally alone, Susan and Jackson argue. She denies being ashamed of Jackson but doesn’t want something more from him. Susan’s upset to see Jackson is at Edie's "We Forgive You" party, and even more upset when he takes advantage of karaoke to sing, “I Want To be Your Boyfriend.” She turns off the power and pulls Jackson into another room. She can’t be in a relationship, she says, and she might not deserve to be happy. She tells him about the car accident, but he doesn’t think she can feel guilty forever. He’s going to keep hanging out, hoping she’ll let him into her life, and she agrees to him continuing making an effort. In We're So Happy You're So Happy, The episode begins with Jackson bringing in the newspaper one morning and he met Mike, who stopped by to return MJ's video game. When Mike suggests he should hang out with Jackson, Susan protests, but later agrees when he threatens to fight MJ's custody. Mike and Jackson become quick friends after they hang out one night. Susan is initially pleased, but is soon upset when she discovered Mike and Jackson exchanged sex tips with each other. One night, Susan met up with Mike at the bar and told him that she is uncomfortable seeing him and Jackson bond. Mike assures it is a good thing that he, Jackson and Susan are friends, especially for MJ's sake. When she returns home, she found out that Karl, her first ex-husband, drops by and he too had befriended Jackson. In Back in Business, MJ drew a picture of Susan and Jackson, and he informs his teacher that Jackson sometimes sleeps over. In Mirror, Mirror, Jackson hopes to take his relationship with Susan to the next level. In There's Aleays a Woman, Susan and Jackson break up; she wanted a casual relationship while he wanted to discuss their future. Two days later she confronts the naked woman she finds in his apartment. Susan learns Jackson doesn't usually talk about having a future with the women he sees because he doesn't date --or at least he didn't until he met Susan, who he's admitted to loving. Jackson finds the two women together. In the last few episodes we learn that jackson left susan as she couldn't decide who she wanted to be with so he decided to break-up with her. In the last two episodes jackson returned to susan proposing marriage because he fears he will be deported so susan agrees to marry him and they decide to put on a sham marrige but the day they are to go down the aisle jackson is deported to canada and awaiting deportation. He calls susan as she is about to go get mj and tells her he loves her and to say goodbye. In the end he is deported. Braddock, Jackson